The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and electric machines, which transmit torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Electric machines, operative as motors or generators, generate a torque input to the transmission, independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electric machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy that is storable in an electrical energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain, including controlling transmission operating state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange among the electrical energy storage device and the electric machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed. A hydraulic control system is known to provide pressurized hydraulic oil for a number of functions throughout the powertrain.
Operation of the above devices within a hybrid powertrain vehicle require management of numerous torque bearing shafts or devices representing connections to the above mentioned engine, electrical machines, and driveline. Input torque from the engine and input torque from the electric machine or electric machines can be applied individually or cooperatively to provide output torque. Various control schemes and operational connections between the various aforementioned components of the hybrid drive system are known, and the control system must be able to engage and disengage the various components from the transmission in order to perform the functions of the hybrid powertrain system. Engagement and disengagement are known to be accomplished within the transmission by employing selectively operable clutches.
Clutches are devices well known in the art for engaging and disengaging shafts including the management of rotational velocity and torque differences between the shafts. Clutches are known in a variety of designs and control methods. One known type of clutch is a mechanical clutch operating by separating or joining two connective surfaces, for instance, clutch plates, operating, when joined, to apply frictional torque to each other. One control method for operating such a mechanical clutch includes applying the hydraulic control system implementing fluidic pressures transmitted through hydraulic lines to exert or release clamping force between the two connective surfaces. Operated thusly, the clutch is not operated in a binary manner, but rather is capable of a range of engagement states, from fully disengaged, to synchronized but not engaged, to engaged but with only minimal clamping force, to engaged with some maximum clamping force. The clamping force available to be applied to the clutch determines how much reactive torque the clutch can transmit before the clutch slips. This disclosure is primarily focused upon clutches designed for synchronous shifts, wherein a clutch torque capacity is maintained in excess of a clutch reactive torque in order to substantially eliminate slip.
The hydraulic control system, as described above, utilizes lines charged with hydraulic oil to selectively activate clutches within the transmission. Hydraulic switches or pressure control switches (PCS) are used to selectively apply pressure within a hydraulic control system. A PCS can be electrically controlled, for instance with a magnetically actuated solenoid device, well known in the art. Alternatively, a PCS can be hydraulically controlled, for example, actuated by a command pressure and a return spring. Features within the PCS selectively channel or block hydraulic oil from passing therethrough depending upon the actuation state of the PCS. In a blocked state, a PCS is known to include an exhaust path, allowing any trapped hydraulic oil to escape, thereby de-energizing the connected hydraulic circuit in order to complete the actuation cycle.
A hydraulically actuated clutch operates by receiving pressurized hydraulic oil into a clutch volume chamber. Hydraulic oil in this clutch volume chamber exerts pressure upon features within the volume chamber. A piston or similar structure is known to be utilized to transform this hydraulic pressure into an articulation, for example a translating motion or compressing force. In an exemplary hydraulically actuated clutch, pressurized hydraulic oil is used to fill a clutch volume chamber and thereby displace a clutch piston in order to selectively apply a compression force to the connective surfaces of the clutch. A restoring force, for example as provided by a return spring, is known to be used to counter the compressive force of the hydraulic oil. As described above, clutches are known to be engaged through a range of engagement states. An exemplary clutch with all hydraulic pressure removed can be in an unlocked state. An exemplary clutch with maximum hydraulic pressure can be in a locked state. An exemplary clutch with some partial hydraulic force applied, wherein the force of the hydraulic oil and the force of a return spring are substantially equal, the clutch can be in a touching state, with the plates in contact but with little or no clamping force applied.
An engagement of a clutch, accomplished through a clutch fill event, is known to be accomplished as rapidly as possible, with some minimum hydraulic pressure being maintained to assure rapid flow of the hydraulic oil into the clutch volume. However, rapid engagement of a clutch can cause a perceptible bump in the vehicle and cause shortened life of the component involved. A shock absorbing device can be utilized to dampen the force of the rapid fill of the clutch volume chamber upon the clutch. For example, a wave plate including a spring feature can be used between the cylinder piston and the clutch to absorb rapid increases in hydraulic pressure.
Operation and control of a clutch requires a method to estimate clutch state and clutch capacity. Known methods include look-up tables factoring different variables and estimating clutch state based upon the look-up tables. A method for real-time clutch state estimation and control based upon an estimated hydraulic flow rate to the clutch would be beneficial.